


Powerful/Powerless

by Chef_Geekier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel needs cuddles, Gen, Pre-Slash If You Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel laments that he feels powerless. Dean doesn't know how to deal with this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful/Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a writing challenge between a friend and I. There will be 30 days of Dean/Gabriel fanfics from me.
> 
> Prompt: Loss of power(s)

The first time Gabriel appeared in the motel room without warning, Dean accidentally shot him. Gabriel found this hilarious, and even Castiel seemed amused – though whether at Dean's shock or Gabriel being shot, the others weren't entirely sure. After a lengthy discussion, Gabriel somehow wormed his way into getting the Winchesters to allow him to tag along with them.

Usually, Dean didn't exactly mind this turn of events. While he could be a right pain in the arse, Gabriel also had a wicked sense of humour and was in no way averse to abusing his powers for the good of the group. The main thing that annoyed him was that Gabriel, like Castiel, frequently appeared out of thin air and scared the crap out of him.

Several months after Gabriel's arrival in their midst, Sam was out having some time by himself while Dean lay on his bed in the motel du jour, reading a book that had nothing to do with hunting, and everything to do with cowboys. He was so engrossed that for once, he didn't flinch when he felt a dip in the bed beside him. Instead, he reached out and started carding his fingers through soft hair as the owner of said hair curled up in a ball beside him. It was soothing, instinctual.

The peace lasted until Dean's stomach rumbled, and he went to close the book. It was then that the warmth against his side registered as a body emitting more heat than usual for a human.

“Gabriel?” Dean asked, confused. “What the hell are you doing there?”

The angel just smiled sleepily up at him before nuzzling into Dean's side again.

“Five more minutes...”

Dean stared, then shrugged. He was used to angels being cryptic by now.

“Whatever man. Sleep all you want. I just need-” Dean cut himself off when Gabriel snapped his fingers, and a full burger-fries-and-beer meal appeared on the bedside. “Huh. Well okay then.” Dean grabbed the food and dug in, leaving Gabriel to his nap. He was even so gracious as to not comment when Gabriel slung an arm over his waist, cuddling him like an overgrown teddy.

By the time Dean finished his meal, Gabriel was fast asleep again. It still freaked Dean out that the angel slept and ate regularly, but apparently Gabriel enjoyed it. Not seeing many other options, Dean burrowed down a little and joined in the napping. Figuring out the whys could wait until later.

 

Dean woke some time later to the sight of amber eyes staring back at him. Much to his own surprise, he didn't react as he normally would have, and instead of punching/shoving the other occupant of the bed, he just rolled his own eyes.

“So,” he started, meeting Gabriel's stare, “you ready to explain the touchy-feely crap?”

Dean was expecting avoidance, deflection, maybe some banter and insults. What he wasn't expecting was for Gabriel to sigh and look so... _heartbroken_.

“I had to fight another angel today,” Gabriel spoke softly. “I never wanted it to come to this.”

Swallowing hard, Dean moved his hand from where it was resting against Gabriel's waist and instead cupped the back of his neck, squeezing a little, offering what comfort he could.

“I hate it. Y'know, there was a time when I was one of the most powerful beings in creation, and I was respected for it? I was God's messenger, His sword on Earth when I needed to be... I was powerful. Now I'm mixed up in a war just like the one I fled Heaven to escape from. I'm... I'm powerless.”

Dean didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't sure if any words existed to make Gabriel feel better. So instead he pulled the angel closer and held him, keeping his grip firm even as he felt Gabriel shaking and a damp patch growing on his shirt. With a slight manoeuvre, Dean was able to press a kiss to the top of Gabriel's head as he rubbed circles on his back.

“You'll always be powerful to me,” he whispered. It wasn't enough, it didn't make things right... but it was a start.


End file.
